


W.D.Y.W.F.M?

by cienceira



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienceira/pseuds/cienceira
Summary: Blue eyes are like the ocean.But the ocean can be as many other things.
Relationships: Chrome & Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 3





	W.D.Y.W.F.M?

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️IMPORTANT⚠️  
> This is a TRANSLATION! I am not a native english speaker, so sorry for any inconvenience. Though, I'm open to beta readers who can help me, just message me! 😊

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

I couldn't avoid screaming. I knew it was wrong, but I also couldn't stand that anymore.

She looked me in the eyes, those irises as blue as the sea, a deep ocean which was swallowing me as I kept looking at those waves.

When I realized, I was drowning.

"I want you! This is all I ask!", she said alarmed, but trying to keep it calm. When she noticed I yelled at her Ruri didn't want the situation to run out of control.

Suddenly, the ocean was falling from her eyes, like a waterfall.

"Ruri... I... I am here.", tried to approach her, but she pushed me far away, coldly.

"That's what you said last time and even like that nothing has changed!"

"But I don't understand..."

"Alright. That's it.", she said. " I have to go.", Ruri took her purse from the desk and walked towards the door.

I couldn't let that happened, my body acted by itself, she couldn't leave me, I wouldn't stand that. I tried to hold her, but she was faster, the door closed and I reached the bottom of the ocean.

[2 nights ago]

"So, how do I look like?", Ruri turned around on one foot, showing her dark blue dress. It was simple but stunning.

"Perfect.", said without stopping to look at her.

Walking towards her, I could see again those blue irises, a pacific ocean, calm, I swim on those waves and felt peace.

"Shall we go? Otherwise we're going to be late.", she said taking her purse and me by the wrist. " Gen may already be claiming on Twitter for letting him awaiting."

"I don't care about Gen.", she laughed. " I just want to appreciate your beauty a little more, just for me.", I took her up, searching for my particular ocean which brings me such peace.

"Hold on Romeo.", she avoids my kiss and was on the floor again. "You're going to mess up my makeup and I ain't doing it again."

She won, we went to meet Gen and Senku at the restaurant. But as the night went on, I only could think about those eyes.

Eyes which noticed every little detail about the clothes of the couple in front of us, the silent gestures of Senku and Gen's extravagant ones. Eyes paying attention to the waiters who walked fast around us, people having fun on the other tables.

But I wanted those eyes looking at me and only me.

[3 days before]

"Chrome, don't even try, you're turning things difficult", Ruri said in tears, I hated to see her cry, especially when I was the reason.

"I just want us to be good."

"There's nothing good! You spend hours on that fucking lab, closed on the office with this fucking research, and seems not to have time for me!", her voice cracked, it was so much pain inside her.

The eyes seemed to crack as well, a storm in the middle of the ocean. And looked like I would never pass through it.

"It's been months since we went out to have dinner with our friends or anything! When was the last time you've met with Senku without being at work?", I stopped to think about it and she was right. I couldn't remember when was the last time.

"But darling, this job is important! It demands time!", she stayed silent. "Fine, I'll try to take some time off so we can go out, you can call the boys.", I said yes and shake with the idea, the research seemed to take all my time out and I was afraid of messing up with it, but, anything to see that storm turning into a blue sky.

Ruri smiled. A hopeful smile.

The sea was calm.

[4 weeks after]

"Dude has been weeks since you don't go outside, please, you need to!... Look, anything just call me back."

Turned off the phone. Was the voice mail, a message from Gen.

Everyone seemed to be worried about me, Gen sends me thousands of messages per day, Senku stopped to send me warning letters about not showing up at work and started to make up for me, Kinro and Ginro send me messages too, trying to talk to me, useless, because I ignored all of them. Even Kohaku tried to come here, but I didn't let her in, like everybody else.

I couldn't stand to know that Ruri was out there, any place at the word, but my side.

At first, I tried to ask Kohaku where was her sister, but she told me Ruri doesn't want to say it. I respected her decision.

If I don't know where she is and she doesn't want to see me, I may have the unpleasant moment meeting her when going outside, so, stayed at home.

And everything around me looked like water.

Wherever I looked, I saw the ocean, vast and blue.

An ocean that doesn't want me to be there.

[5 months later]

"A toast to Chrome! For him to has a successful career and a glorious life!", Gen yelled and everyone in the room toasted and applauded.

I thanked him and drank it.

The work project has been a success, I and Senku received some awards, therefore. So, we were celebrating.

Of course, my toast came right after the fifty thousand ones Gen prepared for Senku, but I didn't feel offended, I knew it would be this way and was proud of his work.

And I also knew Gen would put his boyfriend over a podium above the insignificant mortals that we are.

Everyone was there, Senku, Gen, Ginro, Kinro, Kohaku, and... Ruri.

She wouldn't miss the celebration of a friend so close, a friend who helped her when she most needed, not to say saved her life.

I knew she wasn't there for me and didn't even try an approach, I decided to let her go. We would follow our paths.

The blue which I was used to see suddenly was fading, as I was been rescued from drowning in the ocean.

And when I finally put my head outside the water...

"Hi, Chrome." the ocean bragged me back.

"Oh, hi Ruri.", said kinda uncomfortable.

"Congratulations on your project.", she said also annoyed by the situation.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"So... I need to talk with you, could we?", she mentioned for us to go outside.

I looked around me and followed her.

On the outside, her blue eyes seemed even shinier, was the night ocean, reflecting the star's light, but today I was prepared and knew that sometimes the ocean can be tricky.

"I came here to apologize.", I got scared by her reaction.

"For the way I ignored you and went away, I should have faced the situation."

"No problems, I forgive you."

"But I am not done.", she kept speaking. "I noticed that when I left, I was buried in quicksand."

"Wherever I looked there was sand, a dark and dense sand which didn't want me to go away, although my screamings. And if I kept calm, second by second I drowned a little more."

"The months went by and I noticed the sand seemed to let me go, I was being raised. But when I thought I was breathing pure air, I saw you tonight."

She held her breath, so did I without noticing it.

"I miss it, I miss the thin sand that created so many beautiful dunes, letting the mark of the wind on them. I know this quicksand can be a marvelous desert that hides incredible treasures, I just... I just want to know how to have this desert back!"

She looked at me. A hopeful face, but hesitant.

Ruri to be holding that as much as I hold the vast ocean with my hands.

"I'm sorry.", I said. "I'm sorry for doing the things I did, treating you the way I did. I... I just wanted to have an ocean only for me.", her eyes opened on understanding. "I was so obsessed with treasures that I forgot about the water. All that water around me."

I took a deep breath, trying not to let the water escape.

"Please, forgive me Ruri and if you give me one more chance, I promise I'll give you the desert's treasures."

"I don't want the treasure.", she evolved me into her arms. "I want the desert." she said near my ear.

I hugged her tighter.

When I looked at her again, I saw the ocean, calm, vast, pacific.

Which brings me peace.


End file.
